


Palette

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: Tooru and Koushi's relationship told through brief snapshots of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serulean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serulean/gifts).



> i had this sitting on my drafts for the longest time (since 2015) and it seems i won't be able to add more to it for my lack of imagination, although the story will not feel incomplete without it
> 
> written for shie, my lovely sister bae from another mom, whom i love the most and hope enjoy this small something i did with all my love and care!!! 
> 
> and to whoever gives this a shot: thanks a lot fam!!!!
> 
> inspired by taylor swift's red!
> 
> i've read it several times since i started writing, but some grammar mistakes might have gone unnoticed by me, so i apologize if it pops up along the story ;-;

_It was orange._

 

Like the color of the leaves when they fall right before winter. Koushi thought they were beautiful, like flowers in full bloom or kids running on the playground. But it also meant cold, such warm color could provide him goosebumps, like the cold wind splashing right into his face.

That's how loving someone that didn't care if you were there or not felt like. Koushi could tell that his gaze reached him, Oikawa Tooru was used to being watched and he could tell them apart, during games, when they met by chance while grocery shopping or when he recognized Koushi when he least expected.

"You know," Tooru whispered and watched the dark sky with dreamy eyes, Koushi had his gaze fixed on him, like an artist drawing their muse or a piece of art being appreciated at a museum. "How do you manage?"

Koushi was taken aback, not sure of what to reply, he feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied and that look that was initially directed only to the stars were on him and he gulped. He wondered how they got in such an awkward situation - it involved a broken leg and Tooru chanting sorry while he tried to hold a skateboard on his left hand and pick Koushi up from the dirty ground with the other. "How do I manage what?"

With the back of his hand, Tooru hid a smile and shook his shoulders slightly, Koushi was confused - it was evident just by the way his head tilted to the side.

“This,” he said, his composure back and Koushi stared at the hand that gestured at the both of them, implying something that he didn’t know what it was supposed to be about. “Us. You, in special,” he added and Koushi’s hands found each other and he pressed the palms together, sweaty skin and calloused fingers. “I know.”

And the way those words left Tooru’s mouth made Koushi hold his breath for a split of second, the same feeling of when you’re watching the climax of a movie and just the mere blink of an eye can make you lose the whole point. “And would your response to it be?” Koushi gathered the courage to ask and closed his eyes as soon as he spoke, waiting to hit a wall that would disable him from reaching the end.

“Maybe,” Tooru said in a low voice, but still loud enough for Koushi to hear and snap his head up, feeling dizzy due to the speed of the motion and making Tooru let out a sweet laugh. “For things like this. I’d want to know how it’d be like,” Koushi mumbled incoherent nothings while his face and ears turned red - because of the weather, but more than that, because he felt incredibly embarrassed. “You’re so silly.”

He then extended a hand and Koushi stared at it for at least a minute until Tooru shook his head and tried to grab his hand, Koushi panicked and let out a shriek.

“My hands are sweaty,” he explained and Tooru didn’t care, he took his hand into his and kissed his knuckles, waiting to see what would be Koushi’s reaction. It was exactly the way he expected it to be.

“How am I going to go home?” Koushi asked when he remembered his broken leg. Tooru got up and directioned his back at him, Koushi’s first thought was _hell no_ but the warmth of Tooru’s back made him forget all about that - they stopped by a hospital on the way.

 

 

_It was dark grey._

 

Like the color of the sky in a big city, or even a little like the color of Koushi’s hair. It reminded him of the rain and the uneasy feeling of emptiness, nevertheless, these clouds were hovering over him and, that time, it didn’t really matter - Tooru was there and what had the potential of being a terrible day looked brighter than ever, even with the pouring rain hitting the window of his apartment with very soft rhythmic taps against the dimmish glass.

The steaming cup of tea in hands kept Koushi warm, or it could also be the fluffy blanket, his comfy pajamas or Tooru’s arms around him.

“Don’t you love the rain?” Koushi muttered more to himself than to anyone else but still got a reply,

“If it means we can stay like this the whole day,” Tooru said and buried his nose on Koushi’s hair, the citric smell of spring contrasting with the feeling that the rainy season gave off - announcing that summer was there and they’d soon be able to do so many things together. “I love it,” his voice came out muffled and Koushi squirmed a little, laughing and making Tooru tighten his grip on him. “What’s so funny?”

“It tickles,” he answered and missed the small smirk at the corner of Tooru’s lips, he waited until Koushi placed the empty mug on the coffee table and carefully positioned his slender fingers to his sides and pressed softly against Koushi’s ribs, jumping out of surprise and Tooru’s laugh on his neck, Koushi puffed his cheeks and turned to glare at him, only to get a pair of lips on his and smile because Tooru was just so smooth and way too sweet.

“You taste like chamomile,” Tooru commented and Koushi leaned his back on his chest. “Just like you.”

“Well,” he said in return, eyes closed. “You taste like black coffee and I’d be lying if I said that it isn’t a little addictive and, perhaps, pretty hot,” Tooru mumbled something about Koushi being _damn embarrassing_. “But it’s just like you.”

Tooru hid his face in among Koushi’s lavender scented locks.

 

 

_It was yellow._

 

Like the burning sun bathing their bare skin, or the color of Tooru’s swimming shorts. They had been invited to go to the beach by Ryuunosuke and the other boys and of course they wouldn’t say no to it - beach gatherings with the gang meant fun, food and a whole bunch of good memories.

It was only that Koushi knew that Tooru would feel out of place, so he was allowed to bring some company with him - which explains the boy with crossed arms sat on a towel and staring into the ocean, Hajime was Tooru’s only option and he couldn’t say no when he saw Koushi with both hand in front of his chest, asking if he could come along, Tooru was lucky Koushi was a very persuasive person - but said company looked bored.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Koushi called and the young man turned to look at him, that perpetual frown on his face and Koushi felt a little bad for dragging him into this, if Tooru was out of place, hajime was probably even more than his stupid boyfriend - who was terrorizing Tobio with a water gun by the way. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Just make Oikawa suffer for the rest of his life and you don’t have to do anything, if there’s someone that needs to make it up to me is that idiot,” he replied really calm and Koushi sighed. “But don’t worry, I’m actually enjoying myself here, it’s been ages since I went to the beach.”

“Ah, that’s good then, I guess,” he said, not really sure if Hajime was being honest and just wanted him to not feel guilty. “Tsukishima,” he called the younger boy that was by his other side. “You should get out from under this parasol and have fun, Why don’t you make Iwaizumi-san some company?” he kept on speaking and Kei simply looked at him, expression showing that he was putting it into consideration. “You guys look like you’d get along well.”

He then got up and tucked his cellphone into his pocket, feet sinking on the sand as he walked towards Hajime.

“What he said,” Kei uttered and sunk his toes on the sand, Koushi observed the awkward exchange of words with interest - perchance, the light blush on Kei’s cheeks was what caught his attention. “So? Do you wanna take a walk or something? It’s too damn hot and I don’t want to look like a shrimp at the end of the day.”

“Why don’t you put on some sunblock?” Hajime questioned, already getting up and dusting the sand off.

“It’s not like I’m not using sunscreen lotion spf 200,” he joked and got a rare laugh from Hajime. “Let’s get going before Hinata decides that he wants to come along, God knows what I’d do if I had to spend more time with that loud brat.”

“Are you always this moody? Koushi heard Hajime asking, they were already leaving him behind and he wished they’d both get along well - maybe as good as he and Tooru did, who knows.

“Only when loud, obnoxious people are involved.” Kei added and Hajime, with some trouble, circulated an arm around the blond’s shoulder.

“I like the way you think.” and their figures turned smaller and smaller as they distanced themselves from the group, Koushi smiled and hoped that his matchmaking skills would work. Feeling accomplished, Koushi circled his arms around his legs and watched as Tooru was attacked by Tobio, Shouyou and Tadashi, the older ones were peacefully swimming around and Ryuunosuke was trying to surf - so far, it only resulted in an angry Chikara slashing water to his face and swimming away while rubbing the back of his head. Everything was in place and he could finally lie down and rest a little because all of his friends were being happy and having fun.

“Whatcha think you’re gonna do?” Tooru yelled from afar when Koushi reached out to fish for his book inside his bag, Tooru sprinted towards him - gracefully falling head first into the sand because one of the boys decided to stick a foot in front of him, Tooru grimaced and spat what got into his mouth before kneeling in front of Koushi, gasping for oxygen. “Are you really going to read a book now?”

“That’s the plan,” he replied and placed a hand on Tooru’s face, rubbing the remaining sand at the corner of his lips away and not liking the way he was being glared at. “What?”

“Nope,” Tooru finally announced and took the book away from Koushi’s hands and zipped the bag up. “You’re coming with me.” and before Koushi could retaliate, he lifted him up and held him in his arms, making it near impossible for the grey haired man to protest in any form - he was out of words and, truth to be told, being in Tooru’s arms wasn’t all that bad -, everything was nice and good until he felt cold water all around himself. Koushi shrieked and slapped Tooru’s arm, all the boys pls Hitoka and Kiyoko bursted out laughing.

“This is not funny,” Koushi pouted and pushed his wet hair away from his face, he slapped the water until Tooru had to hold his hands on his and request for him to stop because it was childish and he just wanted to have some fun. “You could’ve _asked_.”

“I didn’t think so far,” Tooru looked away and pretended to be interested on Daichi trying to save Ryuunosuke from drowning - again. “What do you want to do now?”

“Well, now that you disturbed my free time with my book,” he said with an arm crossed and a hand under his chin, “You’re going to be my float and carry me around the sea, don’t go too deep because I’m scared of it.”

Tooru stifled his laugh with the back of his hand but agreed nevertheless, patting Koushi’s head and getting into position. “Then you grip my shoulders or put your arms around my neck and move your legs.”

All the boys and girls turned to stare at the both of them, sprinkling water on whoever happened to be near them - for instance, Yuu, Hisashi and Kazuhito, who glared at Tooru, but he just waved at them and kept on walking around.

“Don’t get too tired,” Daichi shouted while Shouyou jumped next to him, yelling for Ryuunosuke to get up and stop pretending to be passed out, hoping that Kiyoko would do a mouth-to-mouth on him. “We’re still gonna make barbecue and light some fireworks Saeko sent, save some energy for later.”

The reply was a wave of their hands and heads, Koushi hugged Tooru closer and fluttered his eyes shut, enjoying the moment.

 

 

_It was white._

 

Like cotton or the beautiful shapeless clouds they could see from the window of Koushi’s flat. It was the color that was shoved to Koushi’s face when he opened the door, a bouquet of white roses and a smug looking - but still slightly red on the face - Oikawa Tooru.

“What are these for?” Koushi asked when Tooru pushed them into his hold, he smelled the button that was closer and smiled. “Did you do something that needs a bunch of beautiful roses to make up for it?”

“ _No!_ ” Tooru exclaimed, faking outrage and hurt with his trademark pout that Koushi saw very often. “I just happened to pass by a flower shop on my way here and, since I kind of wasn’t bringing anything, I thought I could get you something, then I saw these and thought of you.” he said, face beet red and Koushi feeling incredibly amused but also very elated.

“Why white though?” he asked, curious, and Tooru puffed his chest and got ready to make a speech. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, I like these very much.” he added and took a step aside, finally allowing Tooru to enter the apartment, they could keep talking in the privacy of his home, besides, Koushi still needed to find a vase to put his roses.

“Why not white?” Tooru replied and Koushi nodded in agreement - that was a good point. “Aren’t you my pure, innocent angel?” Koushi frowned at that.

“No?” the answer in form of a question - a doubt even - made Tooru gasp dramatically and Koushi rolled his eyes. “Sorry for ruining your dreams, but we’ve been dating for two years-”

“One year, eleven months and thirteen da-”

“ _Two years,_ ” Koushi interrupted Tooru through gritted teeth. “And you should know by now that I’m no untainted innocent angel.”

“Oh my God, “ Tooru sat down with hands covering his face, refusing to look at Koushi in the eyes. “Didn’t we agree on this already?”

“Agree on what?” Koushi questioned, arms crossed and right brow raised. Tooru remained silent and Koushi had to poke his sides to see if he was listening or not. “What are you talking about? Say it, Tooru, if you don’t voice it, I won’t know.”

“Sex,” he bursted out and went back at looking like a kid afraid of the dark, curled up and still hiding his face, Koushi snorted and stared at the big baby that was his boyfriend. “That work with the _S_.”

“I never mentioned it,” he told Tooru and received a glare in return. “Stop looking at me like that, I didn’t say it.”

“But you thought about it, didn’t you?” Koushi pressed his lips together and looked away, covering his mouth with a hand and earning a light shove on the shoulder. “I knew it, I was right and you were wrong but I was also wrong and you were right.”

Koushi shook his head, how idiotic of him, Tooru looked confused by his own statement and Koushi took the opportunity to actually stand next to him on the couch, placing both hands on Tooru’s forearm and quickly throwing them up in the air, startling the taller boy and pushin his feet to the ground.

“What are you doing?” Tooru asked confused, but his answer came as soon as he spoke, Koushi smiled and sat down on his lap, circling his arms around his neck and making him forget what he was going to say by placing one long and deep kiss to his lips. “Can you do that again?” gasped Tooru after Koushi pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on his shoulder, he giggled and played with the collar of his shirt. “But like, in your room if you know what I mean?”

Koushi laughed heartily and got up, pulling him by the sleeve and Tooru followed with no hesitation and with a huge silly grin on his lips.

 

 

_It was blue_

 

Like the ocean, Koushi's favorite shirt and the sky, be it light blue during the day or navy late at night.

Tooru loved the universe and everything that was included in it and Koushi loved seeing him so passionate about something - he even bought a telescope and, every so often, he'd ask Koushi to watch the stars with him, pointing and naming the ones he knew. Koushi would be lying if he said that he truthfully liked listening about it but, because of Tooru, he started thinking that maybe the extra knowledge wasn't all that bad, unless Tooru decided to do a quiz regarding anything he ever told Koushi, but that wouldn't happen, hopefully.

"I know you find this super boring," Tooru said and Koushi stopped drinking his tea to glance at his boyfriend who was already taking the telescope out of its case. "But thank you for bearing with this for me, I really appreciate it. Besides, today, I kind of need to do this for one of the subjects of ky major, you know, astronomy and all."

Koushi let go of his mug, placing it somewhere far from the edge of the balcony and shook his head at Tooru. "It's no problem at all, everything is really interesting," and Koushi gave him one small smile, it was enough to get Tooru's eyes shining like the stars above them, they looked so pretty under half-light - _honestly_ , thought Koushi, _there isn't any situation in which Tooru doesn't look good_ -, he assumed that Tooru would resume staring at him after a few seconds, but those brown orbs kept fixed on him and Koushi had to break the eye contact, hands reaching up to cup his own cheeks, Tooru never failed to get him flustered.

"What is it about?" he asked, trying to deviate the attention from what just happened - he knew Tooru was most likely chuckling because of _him_ , he could hear the muffled sound coming from his direction, he held back the urge to glare, he'd just end up getting embarrassed.

"I," Tooru started but interrupted his answer with a cough, Koushi took a deep breath and got hold of his mug once again, tea already cold but he offered it to Tooru anyway. "Thanks," he said after drinking, making a face but no complaints were voiced, handing the porcelain back to Koushi, who was quietly wrapping his red scarf tighter around his neck, it was already dar by that time - probably past seven - and the cold air was giving him the chills. "Back to what I was saying," Tooru restarted his talking and went back to cleaning the lens of his telescope and setting it up to be used. "I have to do a map with my favorite stars, around six of them to more, and later when said map is done, I need to write a little about it. The first part is not really that hard, but the second one is going to take up a lot of time and dedication to be properly finished."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get started right away," Koushi got up, pulling the hem of his sweater down and nearing Tooru who was almost finished with his preparation - Koushi never understood why Tooru took so long to set it up, so he just assumed that he was a perfectionist. "Do you have anything in mind already?"

"Yes?" he replied unsure, eyes glued to the sky and Koushi circled an arm around his waist, head resting on his shoulders and closed eyes. "Do _you_ have anything in mind?" Tooru shot him the same question and Koushi heard laughter going past his lips.

"Absolutely no idea," he said amused and Tooru patted his hair, reaching for his hand in silence and squeezing it, it felt reassuring. Reassuring of what? Koushi had no idea but when he looked up to watch the same sky as Tooru, he squeezed it back, sighing and closing his eyes, the brightness of the stars burning behind his eyelids, just like Tooru's smile. "But I know you'll manage to do something great and amazing and I'm so proud of you."

He heard Tooru laughing by his side - low, but the shaking of his shoulders gave it away - and he knew that every little thing would be alright.

 

 

_It was black_

 

Like the night, Tooru's leather couch that he brought with him when he moved from his shared apartment with Hajime or the small kitten he had in hands when Koushi opened the door - whenever Tooru decided to ring the doorbell instead of using his own key meant two things: he wanted to make a surprise or trouble, this time it looked like both.

"Explain yourself right now, mister."

Tooru held the small pet closer to his face, pouting at Koushi and moving the poor animal from side to side, it meowed and Tooru apologized to it.

"I can explain," he said and Koushi crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks, showing Tooru that, obviously, that was exactly what his previous words were going for. "I passed by the pet shot and then I got a cat."

"Honestly," Koushi sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to say yes because I already bought everything we might need." Tooru smiled and pushed the kitten to Koushi's arms and reached out to his right and then he had a huge plastic bag filled with what Koushi assumed were the supplies for the kitten.

"I can't believe you didn't consult me regarding-" Koushi started protesting but he felt the the vibrating against his chest and looked down to simply witness the little black kitten purring while nuzzling his hoodie and he realized how small it was, how cute, how-

"Aww, little Suga already loves his mom," Tooru grinned and Koushi frowned.

"Seriously?" Koushi huffed and touched one of its paws, crying internally at how soft it was but keeping his composure in front of his stupid boyfriend. "Why am _I_ the mom?"

"You nag me more than my _own_ mom, so if you're not the mom, I don't know who you are," Tooru said and a still pouty Koushi stepped aside to let him in. "Besides, don't you think you're more of a motherly figure? With your pretty face and gentle words."

"Who knows, huh?" he faked amusement while closing the door, the kitten, _Suga_ , still in his arms, eyes barely open and he pretended to be distracted with the pet instead of looking up and letting Tooru savor the sweet taste of victory that Koushi knew he enjoyed way too much - the taste of seeing how his words still had such effect on him, burning cheeks and sweaty hands, his mind clogged with incoherent thoughts and the fast beating of his heart that he disliked so much.

"Did I mention how considerate you are of everyone? Like, do you remember that time Tobio-chan dropped his ice cream and you gave yours to him?" he laughed at that, probably remembering the kid's disappointed face, and Koushi would've blushed harder if it wasn't for such random memory, that wasn't really him being considerate, he was just being a good senpai - Tobio had stared at the ice cream like it could magically fly back to its previous place, how silly of him. "Or that time you lent your scarf to Azumane-san?"

"May I remind you that he was the one who lent it to me to begin with-"

"Or that time when Dai-chan looked troubled and you offered him some advice?" Tooru cut his comeback and Koushi could only sigh like he did before, there was only one thing he could do to make him shut up.

"Okay, you win," he walked up to Tooru and handed the small pet to the very excited giant who was staring at him with a big smile on his lips. "We can keep the cat."

Tooru seized the opportunity to place a loud peck to Koushi's forehead and the proceeded to carry the kitten in front of himself.

"Ayy, Suga~! Did you hear that? Mama said you're staying." he cooed and the kitty meowed at him. Koushi hid his smile, he would have to deal with Tooru addressing him as _mama_ later, he was currently having a hard time trying not to cry due to how cute both looked together - Koushi would take pictures later, lots and lots of pictures and hopefully Tooru wouldn't catch him in action.


End file.
